


a norenmin tangled au

by IvyPrincess



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Inspired by Tangled (2010), M/M, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23916526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyPrincess/pseuds/IvyPrincess
Summary: Or, In Which A Horse, A Yo-Yo, and A Public Menace Walk Into A Bar.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

Jaemin wakes up and promptly tries to spit the hair out of his mouth. It can’t be his hair, though, because it’s blond when he himself sports a lovely auburn shade that they can never seem to get right in the wanted posters. It _also_ can’t be his hair because his locks are nowhere near long enough to get into his mouth, or trail down his body, or wind around his waist and… _tie him to a chair?_

He looks around frantically when he can’t feel his satchel on him, but all he sees in the cozy room he’s ended up in are thick ropes of blond hair, trailing off into the darkness of the rafters.

“Don’t move!” A melodic voice snaps, presumably from the owner of said hair, sharp tone hiding a quaver of trepidation.

Jaemin looks down at how tightly bound he is to his seat, then squints back up at the rafters. “I can’t.”

“Oh. Right. I knew that.” 

Jaemin scoffs. “Never kidnapped someone before?”

The other figure finally descends from the beams, stepping into the light, and Jaemin quickly chokes down his next complaint. It’s a young boy, barefoot in a soft tunic and leggings, clearly the owner of the exceptional hair, judging by the golden bundle he clutches delicately in one hand, and absolutely _gorgeous_. Only the frying pan pointed threateningly at his nose prevents Jaemin from blurting out the first pickup line he can think of.

“No one has ever managed to come here before!” The positively _angelic_ boy protests. “So who are you, and more importantly, _how did you find me_?”

Just kidding, even 8 pounds of cast-iron and full immobility couldn’t stop Jaemin from flirting.

The brunet clears his throat after spitting out another mouthful of hair. “I know not who you are,” he begins dramatically. “Nor how I came to find you, but may I just say…” He winks sleazily. “Hey. Na Jaemin at your service.”

The resounding gong of the skillet against his skull is more than a little deserved.


	2. Chapter 2

“Now, I would absolutely _love_ to guide you to the lanterns,” Jaemin begins, sweeping into a mocking bow. “But I just don’t see how we’ll be able to travel with all the…” He sweeps an eye over the gold that covers half the room. “Hair.”

Renjun shrugs placidly, sending a languid ripple through his locks. It’s striking to watch, but Jaemin shakes himself out of it. Crown jewels first, hand in marriage second. “Easy,” the younger boy replies. “Look.” He takes a ribbon out of his pocket, and as he slips it around the back of his head, tying it into a ponytail, Jaemin watches in awe as the gold around the room retracts slowly until the braid is just long enough to rest loosely on one shoulder.

Renjun looks unbearably smug at Jaemin’s slack-jawed expression, but he can’t help it.

Are their future children going to be human yo-yos, too? Jaemin voices this question to Renjun. He should’ve expected the resulting third lump on the back of his skull.


	3. Chapter 3

They escape from the pub easily enough, into some random backwoods, but lost in the forest is better than chased through a ravine at swordpoint. But if _they_ don’t even know where they are, how did a mere palace horse track them all the way here?

“Oh my god a horse!” Renjun’s eyes light up at the majestic creature trying to prance around him to get to Jaemin.

“Oh hell no,” Jaemin mutters under his breath. 

“Hey hey hey,” Renjun scolds the creature as it dodges his outstretched arms to snap its teeth at the thief. “I still need him alive for now!”

The horse whuffs skeptically, plopping down on its hindquarters to reluctantly chomp down the apple Renjun’s graciously offered him. Behind them, Jaemin continues to pull mocking faces at the palace horse.

“Now aren’t you a beauty,” Renjun coos, stroking gentle fingers through its dark-colored mane. “Play nice, please.”

The horse audibly gulps as it swallows down the last of the fruit before suddenly diving for the brunet, moving so quickly through the air that all Renjun can discern is a rapidly shrinking black blur as they go crashing through the underbrush. 

Renjun sighs. Was the outside world always this chaotic? He doesn’t hesitate to run after them, intent on pulling man and horse apart, but by the time he’s slid down the grassy hill, the sight he’s met with has a bit more man, a bit less beast, than he’d expected.

Jaemin’s been pinned thoroughly to the ground with a black-haired man sitting cross-legged on his back, nagging him in a low tone as Renjun approaches.

“Er, hello,” Renjun begins cautiously, interrupting the stranger’s spiel. The unknown man is extremely handsome, and Renjun feels his ears redden as a startled look is turned towards him. “Have you seen a black horse run off from here?”

Jaemin scoffs, wincing as he’s pressed further into the dirt when the man on his back shifts his weight. “Can’t you see the big oaf sitting on me?”

Renjun blinks. Checks for fur. Nope, that’s still just another cute guy. “Excuse me?”

The stranger jumps to his feet, smoothly jutting a foot out to make Jaemin eat dirt again as he tries to escape. As he walks closer towards Renjun, the younger boy can see a bit of red at the corner of his lips. It’s apple peel.

_Oh._

“Yes, the thief is right,” Jeno smiles kindly, eyes curving up into little crescent arches as he bends down to kiss Renjun’s hand. “I’m a shifter, and part of the palace guard.” Renjun stares up at him, starry-eyed, as the ex-horse reluctantly releases his hand again.

Jaemin lets out a muffled groan behind them. “Yeah, right,” he scoffs again, flopping onto his back. “The asshole’s more of a court jester, since he’s such a stupid cl- OW!” He yelps when Jeno jabs him in the side with a boot again, clutching his ribs as he gets up again, glaring at the guard all the while.

Renjun snickers, not unkindly. “You two seem to be rather familiar with each other.”

Jaemin glowers, slumping pitifully over Renjun’s shoulders. “This brute has been chasing me for _years_ ,” he whines. “I’ve done nothing wrong.”

Jeno smiles placidly, but Renjun can sense the steel behind his eyes. “You’re wanted dead or alive for stealing the crown jewels, not to mention the string of petty crimes you’ve been committing in and out of the capital for years.”

Jaemin splutters as Renjun turns a judging gaze on him, too. “It’s all in the past!”

Jeno turns a more genuine smile towards Renjun. “But yes, we did grow up in the same village.”

Renjun hums in understanding. “Regardless, I need Jaemin to take me to see the lanterns in the capital. Would you let him guide me there before the two of you let loose at each other again?” Jeno looks like he wants to argue, but Renjun steps closer to him, looking pleadingly up through long lashes. “Please?”

Jeno swallows visibly. “Only until we get to the capital.” He’s rewarded with a stunning grin from Renjun, who turns away to cheer. 

As the guard continues to stare in Renjun’s wake, too entranced to move, Jaemin shoves at his shoulder with a smug smirk on his lips. “You, too, huh?”

“Shut up.”


End file.
